The 51st Annual Hunger Games
by PrincessRue11
Summary: *ONE SPOT LEFT* Haymitch's little act of rebellion last year hasn't gone unnoticed and as a result this years Games will be a lot bloodier. Rated T for violence and general theme.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone, so this is my new SYOT. It will be a bit different to other SYOTs because I think accepting 24 tributes and hoping you guys remember all of them is crazy, so I will accept the first 7 or so tributes but anyway I'll explain more later. Sorry the prologue is so short.**

**Prologue**

The boy onscreen throws a rock down the cliff and it bounces up back into his hands. The boy grins. President Snow does not. "Valeria, did you want him to discover the force field?" a tall, red headed woman gulps and shakes her head. "You understand that is a problem? It makes us seem stupid, weak, outsmarted if you will and we can't have a repeat of that."

"No, President Snow, sir."

"Well lucky you I'm all for second chances, but this year better be the best games yet."

"Yes, President Snow, sir."

"Well then get to work." she turns to leave, "And remember, just one slip up and... you'll loose more than you job."

"Yes President Snow, s-sir." she stutters. Now President Snow grins, the games are always better with a scared Head Gamemaker. They think if they make the tributes die an entertaining death they won't die themselves. How wrong they are, President Snow just likes to play with his food before he eats it.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review!**

**Anyway, a few things about the tributes:**

**I will only accept tributes sent via PM, m****y story is rated T for violence, nothing else,**** if one of the outfits you've made doesn't suit your tribute I will ask you to change it, please only submit one tribute, I will decide on parade outfits so if there are two tributes they won't have different costumes but you can give me suggestions and if your tribute is good at something please give me a believable reason.**

**Right, here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance****:**

**Token:**

**Volunteered/reaped and reason/reaction:**

**Friends and family:**

**Background****:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Thoughts on Alliances:**

**Do they try to join the Careers:**

**Outfit for reaping:**

**Outfit for the interview:**

**Angle in the interview:**

**Anything else:**

**And here is a list of the tributes so far:**

_**District 1**_

**M-Blaze Perra**

**F- Sienna Milani**

**_District 2_**

**M-Sagattarius Marion**

**F-Legacy Kore**

**_District 4_**

**M- Janko Baldinotti**

**District 5**

**F- Yvette Stone**

**_District 6_**

**F-Erin Sloane**

_**District 9**_

**F-Gemini Ryder**

_**District 10**_

**M- William Bell**

**F-Vivan Incomstanti**

**District 12**

**M- William Bell**

**Thanks! Bye.**


	2. Erin Sloane and Vivan Incomstanti

**Hi everyone, sorry this took a little while to get up but here it is. So two things, firstly as soon as the Games start you can start voting via PM, anyone can vote and you can't vote for your own tribute if you have one, each vote will get that tribute a sponsor gift that I will choose. And second, I'm going to skip the reapings because they can be a real bore and just start with the train rides.**

**-PrincessRue11**

**Chapter 1**

**Erin Sloane- District 6**

At the Reaping I looked calm and not at all surprised, deep down I was surprised, sad, in disbelief but I pushed it down. Veronica and Candace didn't let me take tesserae, I only had 5 slips. But the odds weren't in my favour.

As soon as I'm in my fancy Capitol room on the train, I curl up into a ball and cry. I slip my bracelet off my wrist and finger the gear that hangs off it. This was Veronica's bracelet, it's nothing special but she wore it everyday as if it was. She gave it to me just before the Reaping, just incase. The peacekeepers didn't let us say goodbye.I miss them terribly, we did everything together, even before our parents died.

Soon the gentle motion of the train rocks me to sleep and in what seems like a matter of minutes there is a knock on the door calling me for breakfast. I hate the fancy food here, every meal is a feast and as hard as we try to eat all of it there is always lots and lots of food left. Back in District 6 there was never a scrap of food wasted and we are still hungry. Yet here they throw away mountains of good food everyday almost as if the starving people in the districts don't exist.

I shower before breakfast in an attempt to was the tears away, it works but I come out of the shower more disgusted than ever at the Capitol. They have a luxury shower with hot water and countless settings when most of the people in my district bathe in buckets. I put on a red dress, leggings and some brown boots and head to breakfast. District 6 has had four Victors over the years, one of which is dead. I hope that against all odds I might be the fifth, I don't want to arrive home in a wooden box with a frozen stare and some weapon sticking out of me.

During breakfast Trena Carten, our oldest living victor tells us how to find water and shelter and the importance of sponsors. She won the 24th games. She is something of a legend, the only person to ever win the Games without a single weapon. She left the Cornucopia with an empty water bottle and finished the games with a full water bottle and a packet of poison she got from an ally when they split.

Almost as soon as we finish breakfast we reach the Capitol, every building is brightly coloured and it would be beautiful if it wasn't home to the most selfish idiots in whole of Panem.

There is a crowd of people pressed up against a barrier at the train station, all dressed up in their ridiculous clothes. I am horrified by the scrims on their faces and the frantic squealing they make when they see me, almost as if they're excited I might just die. I take a deep breath, smile and wave at them even blowing a few kisses at them.

* * *

**Vivan Incomstanti- District 10**

As soon as I get off the train I am escorted into a fancy glass building where's they tell me I'm going to get made over for the tribute parade. I so hope I don't get dressed as a cow, they have to dress us in clothes that represent our district and so District 10 is almost always dressed as some kind of farm animal.

Before I am presented to my stylist I will be made-over by a prep team. They wax me, cut and paint my nails and finally wash my hair so it shines. The prep team all gush over my caramel hair and rosy lips until filleted like taking wax and glueing their lips together.

Then they leave the room and my stylist comes in. "Hello, Vivan," he says, "I am your stylist." No duh, I think to say but instead I smile sweetly and say hello. our mentor told us to be nice to our stylists.

He grins which makes the tattoo of a fish on his cheek lift, I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "I have your costume her for you, it's a farmer outfit"

He claps his hand and an Avox wheels in a rack with a checkered shirt and a dungaree dress, compared to a cow costume it's not that bad.

* * *

An hour later I'm standing on the first floor of the glass building in a gold chariot next to my district partner William. When we roll out of the building the crowds lining the street cheer but soon turn back to more interesting costumes. I do my best to capture their attention crack, smiling, waving and blowing kisses but they seem more interested in the Career tribute's costumes.

We make a few turns and end up in the square at the centre of the Capitol. President Snow stands on a balcony that juts out from what I assume is his mansion. "Welcome tributes, of the 51st Annual Hunger Games, to the Capitol," cheers from the audience and with a musical flourish we are led into the training centre.

The training has a level for each district plus a level for training. Our escort leads us to our level and Avoxes show us to our rooms. I step into the shower and let the hot water melt away all my worries about the next few weeks.


	3. Legacy Kore and Blaze Perra

**Hi everyone, sorry this took so long to upload, school has been crazy busy. I have exams in a few weeks but I will try to update as often as possible. I apologize for the atrocious spelling in my last chapter, I was using my iPad and it kept autocorrecting things.**

**In reply to Amailly, I am writing in the order the tributes were submitted. AlsoI know no-one submitted a girl for District 4 so I just made-up a name, anyone is welcome to create a tribute using her name and I will write from her POV but if no-one does before th games start she will remain a POVless side character. Also I'm not copying Cato, Ceto is the Greek goddess of seamonsters.**

**Has anyone seen the new Catchimg Fire trailer, it's brilliant isn't it!**

**-PrincessRue11**

**Chapter 3**

**Legacy Kore- District 2**

I wake up with adrenalin and excitement rushing through me, I can't wait to start practicing, it's rumored the training equipment in the Capitol is a thousand times better than the things we had back home.

The trip here was amazing, more food during breakfast than I had during the whole day at home. The clothes here are gorgeous and everything looks so pretty, I wish I could live here. Well if I win, and I will, I can get enough money to make my house in the Victors Village look like here.

I shower and slip on the training clothes set out for me. I grab a roll from the breakfast table and get into the glass lift, I'm far too excited to eat a whole breakfast. It's really fun to ride in the lift, you get glimpses of other floors and you can see the sky up above.

When I get to the training center all the tributes from District 1,2 and 4. The girl from District 1 has a crazed look in her eyes and is flinging daggers into every dummy in sight. I wait until she has finished murdering the dummies and then approach her.

"Hi, was wondering..." I trail off.

She wears a look that says,_Say another word and I stab you, _but instead she says in a voice sweet as sugar, " Go on."

I clear my throat and start again, this time louder and with more confidence, I cannot let this girl intimidate me. "I wanted to know, if you would like to join me and my district partner, Sagittarius in an alliance."

Me and Sagittarius have already disscussed an alliance and I expect that the other Career districts have done the same, so I am absolutely shocked when she replies in her same honey sweet voice, "No, I work alone." and turns on her heels and marches to the weapons rack.

She must be crazy to refuse an alliance with us, absolutely crazy. I march back to Sagittarius and shake my head, "Negative on the weirdo from 1."

He sighs, "Are you absolutely sure, we could use her, you know."

I nod, "100%."

"Well we've got the boy from 1 and both from 4." I nod and head over to them.

"Hi, I'm Legacy, nice to meet you all."

The girls from district four rolls her eyes, "Why is she so happy?"

* * *

**Blaze Perra- District 1**

I'm glad none of the tributes this year look particularly dangerous- except that Sienna girl- I was pressured into this and I want to make it out alive. The boy from two comes over and offers me an alliance, I accept because I don't want to make enemies this early The girl from district two is so bubbly and lively it almost hurts, she's the typical Career, excited about the Games. I pretend I am too.

I'm happy to see that not everyone is as excited as her I almost laugh out loud when Ceto asks why she's so happy. Instead I give an amused smile. Ceto shoots me an amused look back and I am transfixed by her pale, icy blue eyes.

When everyone has introduced themselves we each grab our preferred weapons and grab a dummy each, we set them up in a line and throw, shot and swing our weapons unheist the dummies are reduced to stuffings stuffing.

Although she's annoying Legacy is a good leader and she guides us from station to station, we spend the rest of the training session practices various weapons, I think we should learn survival skills too, but I don't mention it. By the end of the first training session I'm absolutely exhausted and we only have an hour to break for lunch. We all sit at two tables pushed together, I sit next to Legacy, "So, what's up with your district partner?" She asks me.

"Dark past," I say simply and shove a forkful of peas in my mouth.

"Oooo." says Legacy and wiggles her fingers in my face.

"Her sister died in the Games, but I hear that's not the full story." We spend the rest of the meal talking about strategies and who we should kill off first. It chills my bones that a bunch of teenagers are sitting eating lunch and casually talking about who they're going to kill, it's sick that our people force this onto us and even more sick is the fact that some of us readily accept it.

After lunch we continue training. I nervously suggest we learn how to build a fire when I realise my life depends on knowing how to do basic survival things. The instructor shows us different ways to build fire, first with matches and then with a stick and dry grass and finally with kindling and flint. I find all three difficult.


	4. Sagittarius Marion and Janko Baldinotti

**Hi everyone, in reply to Koala of Doom there are going to be three more chapters (including this one) until the games start so I can fit everyone in before people vote. I haven't finished exams yet but I'm the queen of procrastination so here's your chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Sagittarius Marion- District 2**

I visualize a member of my family's face on each of the dummies a target. A mace hit's my father's face with a satisfying thwack. That will show them and when I'm the last one left that will show them too. And when I get my own house in the Victors Village I'll finally be free.

They didn't goodbyes to say goodbye after the Reaping and I'm glad they didn't, it might've given me doubts about their inhumanity. And if I do die they'll regret how they treated me, but I'm not going to die.

That Blaze kid from one annoys me, he keeps suggesting we go to the survival stations. He seems shy like he doesn't want to make enemies, but he has. All these people annoy me, we might have an alliance but it stop me from killing them when the Games start. I'll figure out a way, murder them in their sleep or something. Maybe I'll just run off when the gong sounds.

* * *

I slide into bed as soon as I get back to my room. The showers and the beds and the food are an added bonus for showing my family what's what and I make the most of it. I may like the luxury but it sickens me they have so much And yet half the people here from the outer districts are as thin as rakes. And just because the Capitol is greedy.

For what seems like the very first time since Aries won the Games.

* * *

**Janko Baldinotti- District 4**

After the second training session I'm sweating like a pig and have come to the realisation that the only person I'm better than is the boy from two and that's probably just part of a strategy.

I'm frustrated at myself and can't sleep at all so I go down to the training center. I'm probably not supposed to be here but I'm very sure he Capitol knows I'm here.

I march to the rack of weapons and start to throw a few spears, I'm decent with spears but not with anything else.

I realise with a start that I'm not the only one here, there's something a tall, thin figure near the sword rack.

"W-who are you?" The figure jumps and turns to run away. "Stop!" I shout. I catch sight of caramel coloured hair.

The figure turns, "I thought I was alone." She has a silky, hypnotic voices.

"Well I guess you're not." The girl doesn't step into the light.

I don't know why but I blurt," I don't want to be a Career, I was forced into this. I won't hurt you." I feel like a huge weight has been lifted of my shoulders. The silhouette relaxes slightly.

"You don't have to keep your promises." And with that she leaves. I'm left wondering whether she was a figment of my imagination or not.


End file.
